I Just Can’t Wait to Be Yours!
by Arlene Shiranui
Summary: Mereka tumbuh bersama-sama, bermain bersama-sama sejak kecil. Hubungan mereka sudah seperti kakak dan adik, meskipun mereka tidak punya hubungan darah sama sekali. Apakah akan tetap seperti itu setelah bertahun-tahun?


** I Just Can't Wait to Be Yours!!**  
By MzMoony aka Iputz

Upacara kelulusan. Seluruh siswa Hogwarts kelas tujuh berkumpul di Aula Besar untuk mendengar pengumuman kelulusan dengan hati berdebar-debar. Cemas apakah nilai NEWT mereka mencukupi persyaratan karir yang mereka pilih nantinya. Tetapi ada juga yang dengan santai menunggu perkamen ijazah dibagikan, tidak begitu peduli dengan nilai-nilai mereka, karena sudah punya koneksi bagus atau tidak ingin bekerja.

Beberapa anak laki-laki kelas tujuh berdiri bergerombol di sudut. Masing-masing mereka sudah memegang perkamen ijazah dan ekspresi mereka sudah lebih santai dibanding sebelumnya. Mereka asyik mengobrol sambil bercanda, membicarakan rencana mereka setelah lulus Hogwarts.

Berdiri di antara mereka, Ted Remus Lupin. Wajahnya agak memerah dan senyum puas tidak pernah lepas dari bibirnya. Ia baru saja diumumkan sebagai lulusan terbaik Hogwarts tahun itu dan praktis ia memenuhi persyaratan untuk mengikuti pendidikan tambahan untuk menjadi Auror. Karir yang sudah dicita-citakannya sejak ia tahu bahwa ibunya adalah seorang Auror.

"Oh wow!" seru salah satu sahabatnya yang berperawakan tinggi kurus, Nathen Morris, sambil memandangi dengan takjub perkamen ijazah milik Teddy.

"Kau sudah menyebutkannya kira-kira sepuluh kali, Nat," ujar Teddy geli.

"Apanya?" tanya Nathen. Matanya masih membelalak menelusuri daftar nilai di perkamen yang dipegangnya.

"_Oh wow!_" Teddy memutar bola matanya, tertawa.

"Memangnya tidak boleh?" Nathen cemberut.

"Yeah, bukannya begitu, Sobat," kata Teddy sambil merangkul karibnya itu. "Hanya saja aku merasa agak tidak enak dikagumi seperti itu."

"Ha!" cibir Nathen sambil mendorong Teddy. "Lagakmu seperti tidak biasa dikagumi saja, Bro. Bagaimana dengan serombongan besar cewek yang menjadi fansclub-mu, eh?" Nathen menunjuk gerombolan cewek kelas tujuh yang ramai membanding-bandingkan nilai NEWT mereka. "Dan rambut itu," ia mengedikkan kepala ke kepala Teddy, "Kau sedang meledekku ya? Kau kan tahu banget kalau model rambut seperti itu yang aku inginkan."

Teddy memang seorang Metamorphagus yang bisa mengubah-ubah penampilannya semaunya. Kali ini rambutnya berwarna cokelat agak pirang berpotongan_mohawk_.

"Hei, kau kenapa sih? Sensitif sekali." kata Teddy agak heran melihat kelakuan sahabatnya.

Nathen menggerutu jengkel sambil mengembalikan perkamen Teddy. "Ayahku memotong uang sakuku gara-gara aku gagal mendapatkan nilai Outstanding di semua mata pelajaran."

"Ow!" Teddy mengangguk paham. "Tapi kan nilai-nilaimu bagus."

"Kau seperti tidak tahu ayahku saja, Teddy Bear. Dia ingin semuanya sempurna. Kau ingat kan saat aku gagal mendapat OWL Outstanding Transfig…"

"Hmm…" gumam Teddy tak jelas. Perhatiannya teralih. Ia baru saja melihat seorang gadis kelas lima sangat cantik berambut pirang keperakan memasuki Aula Besar. Gadis itu menoleh ke sana kemari, tampak sedang mencari-cari. Gadis itu sangat mencolok di antara kerumunan anak-anak kelas tujuh. Mata para cowok mengikutinya kemanapun ia pergi. Victoire Weasley memang merupakan gadis tercantik di Hogwarts.

"Teddy!" gadis itu telah menemukannya. Ia tersenyum lebar dan melambaikan tangan.

Teddy balas melambai. Perutnya serasa jungkir balik tidak nyaman saat melihat gadis itu berlari ke arahnya, menyeruak di antara kerumunan anak-anak.

Victoire menubruk memeluknya erat, nyaris membuat pemuda itu jatuh terjengkang. Nathen yang juga terkejut dengan kehadiran tiba-tiba Victoire sampai berhenti mengoceh.

"Oh, Teddy! Selamat! Selamat!" jerit Victoire sambil masih memeluk Teddy erat-erat. "Aku baru diberitahu kalau kaulah lulusan terbaik Hogwarts tahun ini!" serunya setelah ia melepaskan Teddy. "Dan Paman Ron juga sudah memberitahuku kalau kau diterima mengikuti pendidikan Auror! Oh, aku sudah tahu dari dulu kalau kau akan jadi Auror hebat! Sekali lagi selamat!" dipeluknya pemuda di depannya sekali lagi. Kali ini agak lama.

"Trims…er—Victoire…" sengal Teddy kehabisan nafas saking eratnya gadis itu memeluknya.

"Hai, Victoire," sapa Nathen.

Victoire melepaskan pelukannya pada Teddy dan menoleh ke arah Nathen sambil tersenyum.

"Halo, Nathen," balasnya. "Bagaimana NEWT-mu?"

"Oh, baik-baik saja. Setidaknya tidak mendapat sembilan Outstanding tidak akan membunuhku," jawab Nathen sambil mengeluarkan cengiran setengah hati yang sama sekali tidak seperti cengirannya yang biasa. Sepertinya ia memang sedang sensitif kalau ada orang yang menanyakan NEWT-nya.

Victoire tertawa kecil, "Yeah, tidak perlu mendapatkan sembilan Outstanding untuk menjadi orang hebat, Nathen. Katanya dulu Profesor Longbottom juga tidak mendapatkan nilai setinggi itu, tapi kita semua tahu dia orang yang sangat mengagumkan."

"Yeah, kau benar, tentu saja," sahut Nathen datar. Meski begitu ia tampak jauh lebih riang setelahnya. "Bagaimana OWL-mu?"

Selanjutnya mereka asyik membicarakan ujian OWL Victoire sementara Teddy hanya mendengarkan. Ia terlalu sibuk menetralisir perasaannya sendiri.

Sudah lama sekali Teddy menaruh hati pada Victoire Weasley. Namun selama ini ia tidak begitu yakin, karena mereka sudah bersama-sama lama sekali, sejak mereka kecil. Mereka tumbuh bersama-sama, bermain bersama-sama sejak kecil. Hubungan mereka sudah seperti kakak dan adik, meskipun mereka tidak punya hubungan darah sama sekali. Bahkan ciuman pertama yang didapatkannya adalah dari Victoire. Saat mereka merayakan ulang tahunnya yang kelima, Victoire yang saat itu masih berusia sekitar tiga tahun memberinya ciuman di bibir. Tidak seperti ciuman yang kalian bayangkan, hanya ciuman sayang antar anak kecil. Tapi peristiwa itu terpeta jelas dalam benak Teddy.

Dan perasaan sayang kakak terhadap adiknya mulai berubah saat Teddy kelas lima, saat Victoire mulai dilirik cowok-cowok di usianya yang tigabelas tahun. Teddy mulai bersikap protektif sampai kadang-kadang menjengkelkan Victoire. Melihat ada cowok yang mencoba mendekati gadis itu membuat Teddy uring-uringan. Ia mulai resah ketika disadarinya bahwa ada perasaan lain yang aneh yang ikut andil di sini. Ia mencoba menepis perasaan itu berkali-kali, tapi tak bisa.

Bahkan Teddy mencoba membuka hati pada gadis lain. Berkencan dengan gadis lain mungkin bisa menahan perasaan khususnya terhadap Victoire. Bahkan ia mencoba mendukung ketika Victoire mulai berkencan juga dengan pemuda lain. Tapi tetap saja tidak bisa. Malah kian menyiksanya.

**_Flashback_**

_"Ted, sekarang aku sedang berkencan dengan Rudy," Victoire memberitahunya._

_Teddy yang saat itu sedang setengah jalan melahap makan siangnya sampai tersedak. Terbatuk-batuk, diraihnya piala berisi air yang langsung ditegaknya sampai habis. Ia merasakan darahnya mendidih, seakan ada yang menyalakan api di dalam perutnya. Namun ia berusaha bersikap biasa._

_"Rudy?" Teddy melempar pandang bertanya pada Victoire yang duduk di sampingnya, menepuk-nepuk punggungnya pelan._

_"Rudger Fleeming, Ravenclaw," kata Victoire tanpa memandangnya._

_"Oh, dia."_

_Rudger Fleeming adalah siswa kelas enam Ravenclaw yang juga prefek Hogwarts. Yang Teddy tahu mengenai cowok itu adalah bahwa ia amat tampan dan ayahnya yang orang penting di Kementerian Sihir._

_"Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Victoire kemudian sambil mengambil pai daging ke piringnya sendiri._

_"Eh?"_

_"Yeah, kupikir aku ingin tahu pendapatmu tentang cowok yang kukencani. Kau kan sudah seperti kakakku sendiri. Bagaimana? Apa dia baik?" tanyanya lagi._

Sudah seperti kakakku sendiri. _Kata-kata itu begitu membuat Teddy tertohok. Jadi Victoire hanya menganggapnya sebagai kakak? Tidak lebih?_

_Teddy mengangguk pada akhirnya, meskipun hatinya serasa dicabik-cabik. Perih. "Yah, dia baik dari yang kutahu. Dia juga tampan, kaya dan berasal dari keluarga terpandang—"_

_"Teddy," potong Victoire sambil menghela nafas, "Aku tidak peduli apakah dia tampan atau kaya atau berasal dari keluarga terpandang. Yang kupedulikan adalah pendapatmu tentangnya. Apa menurutmu dia pantas untukku?"_

_Sesaat Teddy terdiam, hanya menatap Victoire yang tengah menyantap pai-nya. Bahkan saat makan pun, gadis itu nampak begitu memesona._

"Tidak. Kau tidak boleh berkencan dengan cowok mana pun, Vic. Karena aku mencintaimu dan aku tidak rela kau bersama cowok lain."

I_ngin sekali Teddy melontarkan kata-kata itu. Tapi tidak. Ia merasa tidak punya hak melarangnya. Ia bukan siapa-siapanya. Victoire hanya menganggapnya sebagai_ kakak._Tidak lebih._

_"Rudger cowok baik, Vic. Kalau dia manyayangimu, kenapa tidak?" kata Teddy sambil tersenyum. Getir._

_"Begitu…" Victoire balas tersenyum sekilas sebelum kembali menekuni makan siangnya._

_"Tapi kalau dia berani berbuat macam-macam padamu, bilang saja padaku. Aku akan menghajarnya," Teddy menambahkan sambil memaksakan tawa._

_"Tidak akan. Kalau menurutmu dia baik, dia tidak akan berbuat macam-macam padaku," kata Victoire datar. Entah mengapa gadis itu tidak memandangnya ketika mengatakan itu._

_**Flashback end**_

Sebuah tepukan pada bahunya membuyarkan lamunan Teddy pada kejadian beberapa bulan yang lalu itu.

"Eh, apa?" Teddy mengerjap bingung.

"Kau melamun ya?" Nathen terkekeh.

"Tidak. Aku hanya membayangkan pelatihan Auror itu seperti apa? Apakah sulit?" kilah Teddy. Wajahnya merona. Apalagi ketika dilihatnya Victoire terkikik.

"Tenang saja. Kalau Paman Harry yang melatihmu, semuanya akan beres. Apalagi dengan kemampuan menyamarmu yang hebat itu," ujar Victoire memberi semangat.

"Yeah, betul. Aku saja pernah tertipu ketika Ted menyamar menjadi kakek-kakek kelaparan saat kunjungan ke Hogsmeade setelah ujian NEWT," kata Nathen mengenang.

"Jelas sekali kau tertipu," sahut Teddy sambil tertawa. "Aku ingat kau memberiku beberapa keping Sickle dan sebungkus besar cokelat."

Ketiganya tertawa.

Teddy bisa merasakan tangan Victoire yang belum melepas tangannya meremas lembut sementara gadis itu tertawa. Ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak nyengir.

"Oh ya, Ted. Tadi Cecilia Wood titip pesan padaku, katanya dia menunggumu di Aula Depan setelah upacara kelulusan. Katanya ada yang perlu dibicarakan denganmu," beritahu Nathen tanpa diduga, membuat Teddy salah tingkah. Cecilia Wood adalah pacar Teddy saat ini.

Pegangan Victoire pada tangan Teddy mengendur. Senyumnya sedikit memudar.

"Wah, sepertinya serius," kata Victoire dengan suara sedikit melengking.

"Barangkali," Teddy memaksakan senyum. "Aku akan menemuinya nanti. Er—ngomong-ngomong kemana Rudy? Biasanya kalian selalu bersama-sama?" ia menanyai Victoire.

Kali ini Victoire benar-benar melepaskan tangan Teddy dan menjawab agak ketus, "Dia sedang dengan teman-temannya."

Suasana menjadi sangat tidak enak. Nathen memandang Teddy dan Victoire bergantian dengan bingung.

"Mungkin dia sedang membuat kejutan untukku. Kau tahu kan, Rudy senang membuat kejutan?" Victoire buru-buru menambahkan. Nadanya sudah kembali ceria, namun terdengar agak kaku. "Aku mau mencarinya dulu. Sekali lagi selamat, Teddy. Dan kau juga, Nathen. Sampai ketemu saat makan malam."

Victoire berbalik pergi.

"Kalian berdua aneh," Nathen menggelengkan kepala keheranan. "Setiap kali muncul nama Cecil atau Rudger, sikap kalian langsung kaku begitu."

"Kau yang menyebut-nyebut Cecil lebih dulu," gerutu Teddy.

"Sori," Nathen nyengir, "Aaaah… jangan-jangan kalian diam-diam saling suka. Kalian ini berani-beraninya mendua—"

"Diamlah!" Teddy merah padam. Nathen terbahak.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa benar Cecilia ingin menemuiku?"

"Yap," ekspresi Nathen berubah serius. "Sepertinya memang serius, Ted. Soalnya dia seperti habis menangis ketika memintaku memberitahumu. Sebaiknya kau cepat menemuinya. Aku juga perlu menulis pada ayahku. Barangkali saja aku bisa melobinya supaya tidak memotong uang sakuku, atau memotong satu Knut saja. Yah, bisa-bisa tubuhku tambah kurus saja kalau begitu." Ia menggeleng sambil berbalik pergi.

Sementara itu Teddy bergegas menuju Aula Depan. Barangkali saja Cecilia sudah menunggunya di sana, karena ia tidak kelihatan di Aula Besar, bahkan ia tidak ada di antara teman-temannya yang gemar bergosip.

"Teddy!" seorang gadis berambut hitam ikal menubruk memeluknya tepat ketika ia baru saja keluar dari Aula Besar.

"Cecilia?" Teddy terkejut. Cecilia terisak histeris di bahunya. "Ada apa?"

"Maaf…" isaknya. "Aku sangat bingung…"

Teddy membelai belakang kepala gadis itu pelan. "Kata Nathen, kau ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganku."

Cecilia melepaskan pelukannya. Wajahnya merah padam dan bersimbah air mata. Disekanya air mata di wajahnya dengan tangan. Ia mengangguk perlahan sambil menatap Teddy dengan matanya yang sembab.

"Apa?"

Gadis itu menelan ludah sambil sekali lagi mengusap matanya. "Aku bingung," bisiknya.

"Aku sudah dengar bagian itu," kata Teddy tak sabar. "Apa yang membuatmu bingung? Nilai NEWT-mu?" ia teringat Nathen.

Cecilia menggeleng sedih. "Aku tak tahu apakah aku harus memberitahumu atau tidak soal ini. Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu."

Teddy menaikkan alis, bertanya-tanya dalam hati apa kiranya yang bisa membuatnya tersakiti?

"Keputusan ini sangat mendadak, Ted. Kalau saja aku bisa menolak, tapi aku tak bisa."

Ini semakin membuatnya bingung. Ada apa dengan cewek ini? Apa yang tak bisa ditolaknya?

Gadis itu terisak lagi.

Sudah berjalan beberapa bulan sejak mereka mulai berkencan. Sejujurnya Teddy tidak pernah menaruh hati pada gadis Hufflepuff itu. Mungkin sekarang… sedikit rasa sayang, meski tidak sedalam perasaannya pada Victoire. Tapi tetap saja ia tak sampai hati melihat Cecilia menangis seperti itu. Dirangkulnya gadis itu dan dibiarkannya menumpahkan tangisnya sekali lagi di bahunya. Beberapa anak melempar pandang heran pada keduanya ketika mereka lewat. Beberapa berbisik-bisik. Beberapa terkikik.

"Lebih baik kita ke halaman," ajak Teddy. Sinar matahari awal musim panas yang hangat barangkali bisa sedikit menghiburnya.

"Nah, sekarang ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi," ujarnya setibanya mereka di halaman. Mereka mendudukkan diri di tepi danau. Beberapa anak kelas tiga bermain _frisbee_ tak jauh dari mereka.

Diam sejenak sementara Cecilia membersit hidungnya dengan sapu tangan.

"Orangtuaku…" bisiknya sambil memandang kejauhan. "Mereka ingin aku menikah dengan pria pilihan mereka setelah lulus dari Hogwarts."

Teddy tidak tahu bagaimana perasaannya mendengar berita ini. Ia hanya mengerjap kaget. "Oh!"

"Aku sudah memikirkan ini lama. Sebenarnya aku ingin memberitahumu sebelum NEWT, tapi aku terlalu takut kehilangan dirimu. Dan aku juga takut ini akan melukaimu."

"Kalau begitu, berarti musim panas ini?"

"Ya," Cecilia mengangguk.

Sekarang giliran Teddy yang bingung. Ia tak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana.

Sedih? Tidak juga, karena ia tidak pernah mencintai gadis itu. Kadang ia merasa bersikap kejam dan tidak adil karena telah membohongi Cecilia selama ini.

Senang? Bagaimana ia bisa senang melihat gadis yang begitu mencintainya sedih seperti itu? Walaupun ya, ia senang karena ada alasan sah untuk tidak lagi bersama gadis itu. Alasan yang bisa menghentikannya berpura-pura.

"Lalu kau ingin bagaimana?" Teddy bertanya.

Cecilia menoleh menatapnya, "Aku ingin kau membawaku kabur. Kita kawin lari saja—"

Teddy mengerjap lagi. Terkejut bukan kepalang karena gadis semanis Cecilia bisa punya pikiran nekat seperti itu. Kawin lari? Ini benar-benar hal paling gila yang pernah didengarnya.

"Kalau saja bisa seperti itu, tapi tak bisa. Aku tidak bisa menolak keluargaku. Dan kau juga pasti akan mendapat kesulitan. Aku tak mau cita-citamu menjadi Auror pupus gara-gara aku, Ted."

Teddy menghela nafas lega. Tadi ia sempat mengira Cecilia akan memaksanya kawin lari.

"Kurasa sebaiknya hubungan kita diakhiri sampai di sini saja…" Cecilia terisak tertahan. "Maafkan aku…"

"Tak apa, Cecilia. Aku paham," kata Teddy sambil menepuk bahu gadis itu. "Kurasa itu memang yang terbaik untuk kita."

"Salahku…" bisik Cecilia.

Batin Teddy berontak. Tidak. Ini sama sekali bukan salahnya. Kalau ada orang yang pantas disalahkan, dialah orangnya. Seharusnya sejak dulu ia tidak pernah mengencani Cecilia. Seharusnya ia tidak pernah memberi gadis itu harapan palsu, berpura-pura. Kalau saja tidak pernah, Cecilia tidak akan menangis seperti ini. Tidak akan ada yang membebani pikirannya karena perjodohan ini.

"Bukan salahmu. Mungkin kita memang tidak jodoh,"

Cecilia menatapnya lekat seraya memaksakan senyum. "Yeah, mungkin…"

* * *

_  
(Setahun setelah Teddy Lupin lulus dari Hogwarts)_

Teddy menghenyakkan tubuhnya yang lelah di atas sofa di ruang keluarga rumah neneknya. Ia baru saja melewati satu sesi pelatihan Auror yang amat melelahkan. Harry sangat serius melatihnya semenjak ia masuk pelatihan. Walinya itu melatihnya dengan amat keras.

Ia memegang sepucuk surat di tangannya. Surat yang baru saja diantar seekor burung hantu cokelat tampan yang dikenalnya sebagai salah satu burung hantu Hogwarts tepat ketika ia sampai di rumah. Ia tersenyum melihat nama yang tertera di amplopnya; Victoire Weasley, Hogwarts.

Seakan rasa lelah mendadak hilang dari tubuhnya, Teddy membuka surat itu dengan bersemangat.

_**Dear Teddy Bear,**_

Teddy tertawa kecil membaca nama sapaannya. Teddy Bear. Orang-orang memang lebih senang memanggilnya Teddy Bear ketimbang Teddy Lupin. Menurut mereka itu kedengaran lebih manis. Tapi demi Merlin! Apakah ia begitu miripnya dengan boneka beruang?

_**Apa kabar? Kuharap kau baik-baik saja. Bagaimana pelatihan Auror-mu? Paman Harry dan Ron tidak terlalu keras padamu kan? Aku benar-benar cemas ketika James memberitahuku kalau kau terluka seminggu yang lalu saat kau ikut pelatihan.**_

_**Terimakasih atas hadiah ulang**__** tahunku kemarin. **__**Liontin kristal saljunya luar biasa indah dan cokelatnya enak sekali. Oh ya, teman-temanku minta dibagi cokelatnya. Boleh kan? Ngomong-ngomong kau masih kerap dijadikan bahan gossip di sini. **__**Ada yang mengaku-ngaku jadian denganmu segala. **__**Itu tidak benar kan?**_

_**Aku benar-benar merindukanmu, Ted. Menara Gryffindor sepi tanpamu. Kadang-kadang aku kangen menonton aktraksimu mengubah-ubah bentuk hidung dan rambutmu saat semua sedang berkumpul di Ruang Rekreasi. Ah, tapi tidak terlalu sepi juga kok, karena sekarang ada James yang menggantikanmu. Anak itu benar-benar bikin geger Hogwarts. Badung banget. Baru beberapa hari yang lalu dia menyulut Kebyar Kembang Api yang didapatnya dari toko Paman George dan kembang api itu menolak padam sampai lewat tengah malam. Benar-benar bikin repot para prefek, padahal dia baru kelas satu!**_

Teddy terbahak. Di rumah pun, James sangat bandel. Tak jarang kelakuannya membuat Harry seperti orang kebakaran jenggot. Pernah sekali Harry dibuat panik karena James menyembunyikan tongkat sihirnya.

_**Tapi herannya nampaknya semua orang menyukainya. Aku juga menyukainya, tentu saja. Dia kan sepupuku tersayang.**_

_**James juga sangat protektif terhadapku. Kalau bisa dia tidak akan membiarkanku berduaan dengan cowok manapun. **__**Menyebalkan sekali. Sikapnya mirip denganmu dulu. Tapi lebih parah. Dia menempelku kemana-mana seperti kutil. **__**Sudah beberapa kali James bertengkar dengan Rudger gara-gara itu. **_

_**Kata James, "Merepotkan sekali punya sepupu perempuan yang punya wajah cantik. **__**Kau tidak boleh pergi dengan sembarang cowok. Yang boleh pergi denganmu hanya cowok hebat seperti aku ini!" **__**Ha! Memangnya dia siapa? Dad saja tidak pernah melarangku seperti itu. Aku tak bisa membayangkan kalau Albus juga sudah masuk Hogwarts. Aku pasti akan punya sepasang bodyguard cilik yang keras kepala dan menjengkelkan. Yeah, meskipun Al tidak sebadung James. Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau juga berpendapat aku cantik? Ah, lupakan saja. Pertanyaan bodoh.**_

_**Datanglah kapan-kapan ke Hogsmeade, Teddy Bear. Aku benar-benar ingin bertemu denganmu. Itupun kalau kau ada waktu luang. Ada banyak hal yang ingin kuceritakan padamu. **__**Kurang enak rasanya kalau harus menuliskan semuanya dalam surat. Aku akan menulis lagi lain kali. Kuharap kau tidak bosan membaca suratku.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Victoire**_

_**PS : Aku baru putus dengan Rudger. **__**Kupikir kau perlu tahu ini. Oh, kau tak perlu repot-repot menghajarnya karena James sudah melakukannya untukku. Dan percayalah, aku tidak sedih. **_

Teddy tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak bersorak membaca bagian terakhir surat Victoire. Ia menari-nari girang seperti orang gila. Itu berarti ia punya kesempatan!

"Teddy, Sayang," neneknya baru saja muncul dari dapur, membawa senampan sandwich tuna dan segelas limun dingin. "Kelihatannya kau sedang senang."

"Granny!" Teddy melompat memeluk neneknya, nyaris membuat nampan yang dibawanya terbang. Diciuminya kedua pipi wanita yang sudah mengasuhnya sepeninggal ayah dan ibunya itu.

"Lihat tingkahmu itu, seperti anak kecil saja," ujar Mrs Tonks seraya tersenyum lembut menatap cucunya penuh sayang.

Teddy nyengir senang.

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan seorang gadis?" tanya Mrs Tonks ingin tahu sambil meletakkan nampannya di meja.

Cucunya mengangguk. Wajahnya merona.

"Ah!" Mrs Tonks mendudukkan diri di sofa. "Sepertinya doaku tidak terkabul."

"Memangnya Granny berdoa apa?" Teddy menaikkan alis.

"Supaya kau tetap menjadi Teddy kecil sehingga tidak ada gadis yang mencurimu dari sisiku," jawab Mrs Tonks sambil tersenyum penuh kasih. "Tapi lihat dirimu sekarang. Seorang pria dewasa. Tampan. Calon Auror hebat. Aku tak bisa membayangkan nanti kau akan menikah dan meninggalkan wanita tua yang malang ini sendirian."

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkan Granny sendirian. Tidak akan pernah!" cetus Teddy. Dipeluknya sekali lagi wanita yang paling disayanginya itu.

"Aku percaya, Nak," Mrs Tonks menepuk-nepuk lengan cucunya. "Sekarang lebih baik kau makan dulu."

Teddy menurut.

* * *

Inilah saatnya mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Tekadnya sudah bulat. Ia akan mengatakan perasaannya yang sebenarnya pada gadis pujaannya, hari ini. Saat melepasnya berangkat ke Hogwarts untuk tahun terakhirnya.

Teddy ber-Apparate di peron 9 3/4. Peron itu sudah ramai dengan orang-orang yang mengantar anak-anak mereka. Suasana menjelang tahun ajaran baru itu membuat semangatnya terangkat. Ia tersenyum ketika seorang anak perempuan yang sepertinya baru akan masuk Hogwarts melewatinya, digandeng oleh kedua orangtuanya.

Ia menolehkan kepala ke segala jurusan. Mencari. Ia sudah menemukan rombongan walinya yang baru saja menembus palang rintang memasuki peron. James, Albus dan Lily ada di antara mereka. Ia juga sudah melihat keluarga Weasley bergabung bersama rombongan yang pertama.

Teddy mencari-cari lagi. Itu dia! Ia mengenali rambut keperakan itu. Gadis itu sedang susah payah mendorong koper besarnya masuk ke dalam kereta. Teddy bergegas menghampirinya.

"Butuh bantuan, Nona?"

Victoire menoleh dan langsung menyambutnya dengan senyuman lebar. "Ah, Teddy. Bisa tolong bantu aku mengangkat koper ini?"

"Tentu. Dengan senang hati," Teddy mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya, mengayunkannya. Koper besar Victoire segera melayang dengan mudahnya ke koridor kereta.

"Ah, tentu saja. Pakai sihir," Victoire tertawa sambil menggelengkan kepalanya yang cantik. "Aku lupa kalau aku sudah diizinkan menggunakan sihir di luar sekolah."

"Kau terlalu patuh pada peraturan, Vic," kekeh Teddy.

"Hei, jangan meledekku ya," ujar gadis itu sambil tertawa. Ia naik ke gerbong, mendorong kopernya—kali ini dengan sihir—di sepanjang koridor kereta dan menempatkannya pada sebuah kompartemen kosong. Ia keluar lagi beberapa saat kemudian ke tempat Teddy menunggunya.

"Sendirian saja, Vic?" tanya Teddy kemudian.

"Bersama keluargaku, tentu saja. Mereka mungkin masih bersama keluarga Potter sekarang."

"Oh, yeah. Tadi aku melihat mereka."

"Kau sendiri ngapain kemari?" Victoire balik bertanya.

"Mengantar Al. Dia kan baru masuk Hogwarts," Teddy mengarang alasan.

"Oh, begitu. Hanya mengantar Al saja?" alis Victoire naik.

"Hmm…" Teddy pura-pura berpikir, "Kurasa ya, hanya mengantar Al."

Pemuda itu nyengir melihat ekspresi sebal yang mendadak muncul di wajah Victoire. Gadis itu berpaling dengan cemberut, melambai pada teman-temannya yang memanggilnya dari kejauhan.

"Hei, kau mau ke mana, Vic?" Teddy menahan tangannya ketika Victoire hendak meninggalkannya untuk menghampiri teman-temannya.

"Katanya kau hanya ingin mengantar Al," tukasnya.

Teddy tertawa. "Oke, aku bohong. Aku ingin menemuimu sebelum kau berangkat ke Hogwarts. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan padamu."

Victoire mengangkat alisnya tinggi sekali lagi. Ekspresi sebalnya berganti penasaran. "Apa?"

Sejenak Teddy hanya menatapnya sementara ia berusaha mengatur napas dan menormalkan debaran jantungnya yang mulai tidak karuan.

"Teddy?"

"Ah, ya…" pemuda itu menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Tidak disangka mengatakan perasaannya yang sebenarnya pada Victoire begitu sulit. Kata-katanya seperti macet di tenggorokannya.

"Apa kau ingin memberitahuku kalau kepalamu gatal?" Victoire tersenyum geli.

"Bukan begitu, Vic. Anu… begini…um…"

"Ya?" pancing Victoire, mulai tak sabar.

"Aku…er—"

"Oh, sudahlah. Kalau begitu sulit mengatakannya lebih baik lewat surat saja ya. Teman-temanku sudah menungguku—"

Victoire sudah akan berlalu meninggalkannya ketika Teddy mengatakannya dengan nekat, "Aku mencintaimu!"

Gadis itu terdiam. Matanya melebar menatap Teddy seolah tidak pernah melihatnya sejelas itu sebelumnya. "A—apa?

"Kau mendengarku," Teddy meraih kedua tangan gadis itu, menggenggamnya erat. "Aku mencintaimu, Victoire. Sudah lama sekali…"

Gadis itu tidak menjawab, wajahnya merona merah. Matanya melebar memandang Teddy tak percaya. "Kau bercanda, Ted. Ha ha… lucu sekali!" ujarnya kemudian sambil tertawa. Namun tawanya langsung berhenti ketika dilihatnya ekspresi serius Teddy.

"Aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu. Aku akan terus mengulangnya sampai kau mempercayainya. Aku mencintaimu, Vic."

Sekarang matanya berkaca-kaca. "Benar?"

Pemuda itu mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Oh, aku sudah menunggu-nunggu kau mengatakan ini sejak dulu. Aku juga—aku juga mencintaimu…" gadis itu melempar kedua tangannya memeluk Teddy.

Kebahagiaan membuncah dalam dadanya. Keraguannya sirna saat itu juga. Diciumnya gadis itu dalam-dalam ketika ia melepaskan pelukannya, tanpa memedulikan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di sekitar mereka. Sama sekali berbeda dengan ciuman saat mereka kecil dulu. Dulu itu hanyalah ciuman sayang antara dua anak kecil. Tapi sekarang, ada perasaan mendalam yang terlibat.

"Kalian sedang ngapain?" sebuah suara anak laki-laki menyela.

Keduanya buru-buru memisahkan diri dan menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang mengganggu.

"James?!"

**FIN**

_Hwehehe... agak aneh gak sih??_**  
**


End file.
